Harry Potter and the Patricidal Siblings
by Annieareyouok
Summary: Had Voldemort's defeat introduced an era of peace, or was there still room for conspiracy theories, evil plans and impish affairs? WARNING: this fanfic contains some inappropriate sexual behaviour and references (i.e. incest). Don't read this if you're too young or too easily offended.


It was one of those nights, when Albus Severus fell asleep immediately after his roommate's owl had muffled her last screech. It had been quite the unnerving day: two hours of bending over, fertilizing wormwood and having to cope with Longbottom's demanding stutter in Herbology, followed by hours of peacefully kicking imaginary Dementors in Defense against the Dark Arts. Who would've thought classes could be dull and tiresome at the same time? Right after Albus Severus had dozed off for the day, he found himself riding a dragon ("probably a Hungarian Horntail, or am I being too ambitious here?", he thought), holding a Blast-Ended Skrewt with inside two tickets to that thing he loved. Or wait, the tickets were now diamonds. Anything is possible when you're dreaming. He was on a Hippogriff now, or so he thought. But all of a sudden, Albus Severus' dreamy state was breached by a voice that was somehow familiar.

"Albus, wake up"

A seemingly faraway sound, certainly not close enough to knock him off his Hippogriff slash Horntail. Maybe if the sound annoyingly repeated itself, only increasingly louder. Wars had been started for less than a crescendo calling his name.

"Come on, Albus. Wake up already"

Not yet, he thought. Those tickets to the thing he loved didn't present themselves to him every night.

"For crying out loud, AS, get your worthless trunk out of bed."

That was the final straw, brutally commanding his ride to fade away into awakening. Albus Severus sleep-drunkenly rubbed his eyes, slowly opening them and gazing into a pair that seemed equally familiar as the voice that had woken him. His mother's? As he knew his mother was at home suckling on the traditional wizard's role class pattern and her husband's tender parts, Albus Severus knew this annoyingly sweet voice and set of eyes couldn't have been his mom's. He scratched his head and gave his mysterious sleep deprivator a quick glance from head to toe. It was his sister Lily.

"Jeez, Lily", Albus Severus yawned, "what are you doing up here?"

"The founders of Hogwarts considered girls more trustworthy than boys, so whereas the opposite has never been allowed, girls can enter the boys' dormitory."

"Allow me to rephrase that: what are you doing here in the dead of night, by Merlin's Mandrake-infested beard?"

"Oh", she playfully responded, "there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"And that something couldn't wait until tomorrow? You know I have N.E.W.T.'s coming up."

"We have something even more important coming up; the world is going to change entirely for us. And with 'for us', I mean in our advantage."

Albus Severus was tired of being kept awake by one of those giggly schoolgirlish overly enthusiastic mood swings. He knew Lily wouldn't care for his sleep, but she might for his roommates' sleep.

"Let's discuss it tomorrow anyway, you'll wake up the others"

"Nothing will wake them up. Not after I've killed them"

Great, late-night juvenile humour. Beats riding imaginary dragons every day of the week.

"I doubt it'd shut Rufus up. Him and his full-grown moustache. We all know it's magically grown using a locational Aging Spell."

"No, seriously, I went Avada Kedavra all over their buttocks. It took me a while to wake you up, so it's only natural you weren't aroused by the green flashes. Take a look at their corpses if you don't believe me."

And now she'd have him poke the other guys awake. At least it'll give Albus Severus a chance to beat her up, it had been since he was ten.

"Fine, but they better be stone dead or I'll beat the living dragon dung out of you. I know you're talented for a fourteen-year-old and all, but to kill an entire dormitory with the Ava…"

It was only then he realized they _were_ dead.

"Wha… What in the world, Lily? What have you done? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I just wanted to make sure nobody would hear my plan", Lily smiled, feignedly naïve.

Albus Severus' heart skipped a few beats, giving him some time to realize what was going on here. If she _did_ kill these guys, she might as well kill him too.  
Absurd as it sounded, he decided to hear Lily out.

"Fine. I don't know what you're up to, but I hope you have a marvellous explanation."

"I sure have. Have you never noticed something… peculiar about mom?"

Albus Severus shuddered absent-mindedly. Where was Lily going, involving mom now?

"You mean aside from the general kindness, her beating me in Quidditch and the fact she's never gotten as fat as grandma?"

"Aside from that, yes. Have you never noticed some parallels between her and, you know, Voldemort?"

"That noseless guy who got his butt kicked by dad?"

"Well, someone has been paying attention in History of Magic"

Killing a dozen of young wizards might have already indexed it, but had Lily gone entirely _mad_? A parallel between mom and a homicidal killer who ended up being short on noses, souls, ethics and –eventually- heartbeats?

"What do you mean, parallels?"

"Throughout her entire youth, and maybe even still to this day, her feelings towards dad have been both antonymic and ironically very close to what Voldemort felt towards dad. Love versus hate, admiration versus fear, a feeling of inaccessibility versus active hunting. They were both quite well-accompanied in their days, the one for her beauty and kindness, the other for his ugliness, evil genius and power. Both have descended from a family that had been obsessed with Muggles, the one out of curiosity, the other out of hate. But both attitudes are kindled by a feeling of superiority, seeing Muggles are some kind of… animals to be observed or, by the latter, exterminated. Don't you agree, Albus?"

She must have gone entirely cuckoo, Albus Severus convinced himself, she had gone crazy for no apparent reason. And he was next. He didn't even care anymore if talking back to her meant his death. She'd find him anyway, so killing him wouldn't be a daunting task at all.

"I'm not really convinced, no. Sure, there may be parallels, but a lot of people have felt likewise towards dad. Maybe not as strongly, but…"

"But", she eagerly interrupted him, "how many of these people had ever been possessed by Voldemort's diary, which conveniently was a Horcrux?"

"Err, none other than mom, I guess."

"Their parallel emotions made mom susceptible to the diary to begin with, she was bound to find the diary, confide in and eventually be possessed by it. The diary managed to instigate those emotions, especially after mom was saved by dad. But how do we know mom's possession had ended entirely? A lot of phoenix tears were spilt that day, and Horcruxes have the reputation to be rough around the edges. If Voldemort's soul was able to make itself visible outside the diary and rouse a giant snake, why couldn't at least a part of it have fled into mom's body, latently developing those emotions?"

The entire story started to make a bit more sense to Albus Severus, but it still was a lot to swallow. Was such a far-fetched theory really a valid reason for Lily to Avada Kedavra her way through puberty?

"Even if your theory were to be true", he protested, "what difference would it make now?"

"Aha, this is where it gets interesting. Allow me to elaborate; this is where we get involved."

Lily gingerly collected her hair into a functional ponytail, putting the copious tresses behind her ears. Who would have thought such an innocent-eying girl could harbor such murderous insanity?

"If my theory is true, and I'm quite sure it is, then mom would be the only being in the entire universe that still contains a part of Voldemort, right? All other Horcruxes have been long gone and all other memories of the Dark Lord have been erased or turned into a keepsake for tolerance reasons. Mom would be the only genuine remainder of Voldemort's reign.

"I guess so". At this point, Albus Severus couldn't say much to his defence anymore. Was he getting too tired to argue, or was this theory actually becoming increasingly plausible?

"And, whether we like it or not, Voldemort _was_ an exceptional wizard. One of immeasurable talent, but also one with a plan, and with the cunning and determination to put his plan to fruition. So, in a certain way, mom has been given a weighty legacy. Great power, but also the great responsibility to supress that power and urges. Right?"

"Nothing I could say against that. But mom is good-natured, so she won't be doing a lot with that legacy, now will she?"

"She won't, you're absolutely right there. But she hardly had a choice, now had she? From the day she was born, mom has been surrounded by Muggle-loving friends and family, crammed with dreams of peace and tolerance, endangered by Voldemort and his entourage. Mom never got to pick sides, since she was born in a side that was continuously threatened by the other. But we weren't."

Now, what was Lily getting at? All of a sudden, she started to involve Albus Severus and herself?

"What are you trying to say?", Albus Severus frowned, "there are no sides to pick from anymore."

"And therefore, danger doesn't drive us to one imminent side. Safety means choice. Do you know what played a crucial role in our parents' path to victory?

"I don't know, Dumbledore?"

"What, not who. I'm talking about the bond between a mother and her child. Dad's mom, the grandmother neither we nor dad got to know, passed her protection to her son's blood. What if mom passed Voldemort's legacy to ours?"

And there's the explanation. A Voldemort delusion certainly justified killing people, or at least put some logic to it.

"So you mean… Everything you said about mom, would also apply to us?"

"Not really, no. Everything I've said about mom, but also everything there is to say about dad. Dad's heroism, hatred towards Voldemort, etcetera. Combine those, and we have one heck of a legacy flowing through our veins."

"But… That doesn't make sense. One couldn't live if the other weren't dead, so why are we still alive?"

"That part was caused by dad's mom's protection, which has been gone ever since he defeated Voldemort. I'm talking about intrinsic characteristics here: heroism, justice, bravery, … All these parallel, contrary emotions, all these special abilities. And what are we doing with them?"

"Turning wizards into ashes, in your case"

"And you should be doing the same thing. We are the true chosen ones: we have Voldemort's legacy in us, all his power and ambitions, my command of the Killing Curse, all without his illusion of invulnerability and irrational hatred."

"I'd say killing innocent students is quite irrational."

"Not if it means allowing us to have this conversation in private."

Albus Severus started rubbing his eyes once again. This time not out of weariness (his insomnia had long gone beyond the stage of physically visible exhaustion), but out of disbelief. One moment, he was nothing more than the son of the wizard who saved the world and all of a sudden he had become Lord Voldemort incarnate.

"So, what do you suggest we do with this legacy?"

"My plan is simple in all of its complexity: rule the world"

"Rule the world?"

"How eloquently phrased of you. What else is there to do? We're the only ones who can pick up where Voldemort left off, thinking further than the mistakes that cost him his life and soul. We're powerful enough as we are, so no mythical items of magical power that will end up biting us in the behind. And no Horcruxes"

'Then how would we perpetuate ourselves, if we –hypothetically- were to carry out this plan?"

"We need to think further than ourselves, Voldemort's hybris and narcissism were his greatest weaknesses. If we concern ourselves with the good of our offspring, who will have the same legacy as we have, they can continue to rule the world. True ambition goes further than one's own life."

"But wouldn't we mix Voldemort's and our father's legacies with the genes of our partners, continuously weakening those legacies?"

"Not if we make sure both partners share those legacies. Feel free to take '_our_ offspring' quite literally."

Now Albus Severus had heard it all. Was Lily suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

"Do you mean…?'

"Yes, I do mean. For the greater good, of our next generation rather than of Grindelwald."

Killing people and coughing up a crazy theory is one thing, dry-wittedly suggesting such a thing to your own brother is sheer madness. But, strange as it may have seemed, Albus Severus was also slightly intrigued.

"But that would be incest, and incest is…"

"Wincest. Incest is wincest. And a functional means of perpetuating our superiority."

"But then why me, and not James?"

"Meh, he's not my type. And besides: I've already killed him."

"Well, that would at least explain why he didn't show up at our last egging of Scorpius' broomstick. Thanks to you, his father won't hear about that."

"All lame jokes aside, incest was actually quite common among pure-blooded wizards. Why do you think the Weasleys have been the only ginger wizards for generations? And why are they all so malfunctioning? But because of our superior legacy, our offspring won't malfunction. We will preserve our superiority, preserve our pure blood. There is only one thing we can do now to make sure our ideal combination of heroism and villainy is perpetuated. Then we can start our reign of terror, and rule the world for generations."

"Fill me in, sis."

"Actually, I want _you_ to fill me in."

It may have been his eventual belief of Lily's theory, his being fed up with the dull peaceful state of the world as he had always known it, the fact he hadn't spanked the Horntail for four days or Lily's surprisingly enticing red hair and developing bosom. Whatever the reason may have been, Albus Severus indulged. There is no reason to go into detail, look up 'Faye Reagan has a crush on her neighbour' for a detailed re-enactment. But one must know what had happened for the continuation of the story. Yes, it may have taken him two generations more than he had expected, but Severus finally got to do Lily.

The night didn't know any successors; both Lily and Albus Severus knew the next line of their legacy had been conceived after the first try. A sibling of the other gender would be created later, but there were more important matters to attend to. One does not perpetuate a legacy without followers or force. Finding minions was by no means a daunting task: convincing people to follow you was quite easy when your father was Harry Potter and your mother was an attractive redhead. Lily and Albus Severus managed to unite a more-than-fair number of enthusiasts, creating a coherent unity that managed to co-operate on a higher level than the arbitrarily-divided rivalry between houses, while non-believers were easily disposed of ('pulling a dormitory' quickly became the code word). Those casualties were strangely kept secret from the professors, maybe because of their post-traumatic reminiscences of the Second Wizarding War. But after seven or eight months, when the siblings had already gathered and trained a dangerously sustainable pack of underlings, Lily's pregnancy started to show. The personnel of Hogwarts may have been blind to death, because of the war, but such traumas made them all the more perceptive for new life. Since Lily refused to tell Headmaster McGonagall a word about the father of this increasingly notable child and since Hogwarts didn't tolerate teen pregnancy, Lily was summoned at Madame Pomfrey's office for a brief chat and the subsequent Pregnancy Termination Spell.

"So, you really don't want to tell us anything about this child?"

"Please", Lily cried with fake tears, "please let me keep it."

"I'm terribly sorry I have to do this, but rules are rules. You're still a child yourself, how would you be able to give that baby a worthy future? I hate having to be conservative, I'd much rather be pro choice than having to cast Pregnancy Termination Spells left and right, but the rules are the rules."

"Please, Madame Pomfrey, please…" Lily knew it wouldn't matter; if her theory was correct, the child would survive the spell. If it didn't, it wouldn't have been worth to be kept alive in the first place.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the better." Madame Pomfrey took a few steps back, aimed her wand at the grinningly showing belly, looked away out of grief and casted her deadly spell.

"_Abortus_!"

It went exactly as Lily had expected: the spell backfired, terminating Madame Pomfrey's life rather than a pregnancy. However, the child seemed to be born in the process. It looked a bit premature, but –in retrospect- so did Voldemort. A healthy baby boy, it seemed, born with a crucifix-shaped scar. Intriguing. Now the child had been born and hastily been named Tom Marvolo Potter, there was one more thing left to do. Tom's little sister and life partner would be a concern for later.

Since they had become evil-plotting lunatics, escaping Hogwarts was the least of Lily's and Albus Severus' problems. Apparating to their parents' house without having had any Apparition Classes went smoothly as well. It was killing their parents that might cause a bit of a kerfuffle. Not morally, no, but they _were_ exceptionally proficient wizards, especially that father of theirs. But, of course, years of having no dark wizards to fend off might have cast a toll on their magic skills. They saw their mother outside, yet again confirming the wizard's gender role class, magically hanging out the laundry. She greeted her children, somewhat puzzled as they were supposed to be at Hogwarts.

Lily, having prepared for this very moment, said: "I have no particular quarrel with you, but could you go inside and shield try to shield father from my Killing Curse –like grandma did- anyway?

"Aren't you supposed to be at school, dear?"

"Yes, but we have acting classes. Apparently, all seven years have these courses at the same time –which accounts for both Albus and I being here at this moment- and this wasn't announced to our parents because I'm a sweet, reliable child who wouldn't tell a lie in order to kill her parents and rule the world with her brother and their incestuous child."

"Sure, honey", Ginny smiled while still being confused, "I'll go fetch your father who apparently isn't at work today."

No sooner than said done, Ginny went upstairs and pretended to shield Harry. Needless to say, they were quite surprised when Lily and Albus Severus actually started to cast Killing Curses, a well-suited mixture of admiration for their children's talent, being dumbfounded at their apparent patricide and betrayal of parental love, and also a slight touch of fear for their lives. For the first time in ages, Ginny actually felt Tom Riddle's diary inside of her, encouraging her to cast Killing Curses at Harry herself. But being the phallocratically oppressed housewife she was, Ginny managed to rid her mind of that compelling urge and threw herself in front of Harry, before being hit by a couple of deadly curses. Since Ginny's love for Harry was marital and not maternal, her sacrifice didn't do much aside from stirring up a necrophiliac erection. Soon after, Harry fell to the ground as well. Parental love couldn't shield him this time. Interestingly, parental love made him die easier, since he had to choose between dying and harming his children.

"So, what should we do next?", Albus Severus asked.

"First of all, let's harvest our father's body.", Lily responded, "Since he was our father, enemy _and_ our servant, his bones, hands and blood will always come in handy. Furthermore, since he died having an erection from seeing mom die, being the masochistic pervert he was, 'bone of the father' sounds quite ambiguous, don't you agree? After harvesting, let's go conquer the Ministry and start our reign of terror." Albus Severus, as the spineless moron he always was, started to nod. Then Lily flirtatiously added: "And then we can talk about a little sister for Tom, and a mother to his children."

"Sounds like a plan."

They zoomed off, took Tom back from the Muggle daycare they left him in, brutally slaughtered the owners, picked up their minions, overthrew and/or enslaved the rest of Hogwarts, casually took over the Ministry and started living like King and Queen, like brother and sister.

And since this day, the Potters have always ruled the Wizard World, having expanded their territory by wiping out all Muggles. Wizard families were easily perpetuated by the noble means of incest and the reigning Potter family was no exception; generation after generation, the fruitful combination of Harry's heroism and Ginny ambivalent Voldemort-Weasley legacy was kept in one chosen family. Muggles were never heard from again and the victors' magic kept improving, finding ways to maintain the genetic predictability caused by incest without the consequent disorders. For the first and everlasting time, incest was truly wincest. All was well.


End file.
